Gibbs Unique Way of Showing His Feelings
by supernaturallylost
Summary: I know this is late. Matter of fact it's for a challenge I read in Febuary. If you like let me know if you don't please don't flame it's my first Navy NCIS story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Navy NCIS cries some incredibly rich and smart person does. I also don't own Necco.

Author's Note: I don't even own this story concept. Theoretical came up with using NECCO Heart in a Navy NCIS story. I just put my own spin on it. So I hope you enjoy this story. Don't forget to stand up and give Theoritcal some cheers. Speech is " " and thoughts ' '.

**Gibb's Unique Way to Show His Feelings**

Navy NCIS Headquarters Monday Quitting Time

Gibbs was sitting at his desk his mind was on how McGee had proposed to Abby. It had been very unusual, like Abby herself, and been the perfect way to propose to everyone's favorite Goth. He was also thinking of those who he cared for, both those he'd lost and the one's that were still with him.

"Never did tell Kate that I liked her. Can't lose any of the others without some kind of gesture to let them know how I feel. Maybe, I can use those candy things to let them know, but they'd don't have to know it was me. Yeah, that's what I'll do and I'll leave them on their desks.' Gibbs thought.

"Hey boss, Abby and I are leaving." Mcgee's voice broke Gibbs away from his thoughts. "Bye. We'll see you tomorrow." Abby added with her usual perky exuberance. "Have fun you two." Gibbs said giving her one of his special Abby reserved smiles.

"I'm heading home too Gibbs." Ziva said as she headed to catch the elevator before the doors shut. "Ziva, McGee hold the door." Tony called. "Night boss." He added running towards the waiting elevator. "Night guys." Gibbs said grinning as he saw Tony slid into the elevator right before the doors shut.

Gibbs left Navy NCIS headquarters and headed to a nearby store and picked up eight bags of NECCO hearts and headed home. He spent hours at his kitchen table going through the bags till he picked out the exact right hearts for everyone. "Won't this be a surprise for them. If I'm lucky I can leave these on their desk and they'll never know it was me.' He thought with a grin.

NEXT MORING THE MORUGE

Ducky and Palmer were walking into the morgue to start their day. "So you're saying that..." Palmer's voice trailed off. "Dr. Mallard, what's that on your desk?" He asked, his eyes on a napkin that was laying on the desk with a small heart shaped item on it.

"Well, I'm quite sure that I don't know Mr. Palmer." Ducky answered as he walked over to his desk. "Hey that's candy." Palmer said as he joined Ducky at the desk and got a good look at the small heart. "Yes, I can see that it's candy. Oh look, there's writing on it. It say's **_MY PAL_**." Ducky exclaimed. "I wonder who left it." Palmer exclaimed. "I don't know." Ducky answered.

ABBY"S LAB

"I'm going to miss you today." McGee was telling Abby. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll survive and if you don't I'll keep your body in my casket." Abby said in a wicked voice. "Plus you're usually down here at least once a day any way." She added with a gentle smile as they entered the lab.

"Hey what's that?" McGee asked gesturing to two white objects lying side by side next to Abby's computer. "I don't know. They weren't here yesterday." Abby said heading over to the objects. "There napkin's, one has my name, while the other has your name." Abby added picking up the napkins and handed the one with McGee's name on it to him.

"Mine has a tiny heart on it that says **_YOU'RE NICE. _**How about yours?" McGee asked.**_ YOU ROCK_**." Abby answered with a grin. "Who do you think there from?" McGee asked. "No clue. See you later." Abby answered and gave McGee a kiss on the check. "**_YOU ROCK_** too Gibbs." Abby whispered with a grin after McGee answered.

WHERE TONY, ZIVA, MCGEE AND GIBBS DESK ARE (SORRY CAN'T THINK OF WHAT IT'S CALLED)

"You're late Ziva." Tony announced as Ziva stepped out of the elevator. "Yes, I know. My car wouldn't start." Ziva answered as she headed over to her desk. "I had to take a cab." She added as her eyes caught sight of a napkin on her desk. "What's this?" She asked taking it over to Tony's desk.

"It's a candy heart. I got one to I found it on my desk this morning. It said **_COOL SMILE. _**How about yours?" He asked with a flirty grin. "Why should I tell you? You probably put it there yourself to shrink my head." Ziva answered.

"No, I didn't. Like I said I found one on my own desk. Oh and its mess with your head, not shrink it." Tony answered. "Okay, mine says **_SASSY_**." Ziva answered.

"Would you two knock it off and get back to work." Gibbs said breaking into the conversation. "Hey boss, did you find anything unusual on desk?" Tony asked as McGee stepped out of the elevator and headed for his desk. "Yeah, a tiny candy heart that said **_BE HAPPY_**. Now get back to work." Gibbs answered in a gruff voice. He'd quickly recalled what one of the hearts said to cover the fact that he'd been the one to leave the hearts.

THAT NIGHT PEACEFUL VALLEY CEMETERY

"Hey baby." Gibbs said kneeling down in front of his daughter's grave. "I brought you some candy. I picked out three hearts for you. They say**_ LOVE YOU, ANGEL _**and **_2000 HUGS._** He said placing them on the tombstone. "Now, I'm going to talk to your mom, but I promise that I'll visit you again soon." He added then kissed his fingers and placed them against the stone and stepped over to his wife's grave. "I got some hearts for you too so don't be jealous. **_MISS YOU, MY LOVE." _**He said.

The end


End file.
